Snowstorms With a Chance of Love
by Kiyoshi Rouga
Summary: Io invites Tsumiki over to his house to help her study, due to a dream of hers causing her to space out during most of the class. All is well and good, until they figure out that they're snowed in for the night. What happens? Goofiness, mistakes, and maybe love.


**I've got some explaining to do, don't I? Hey everyone, it's Kiyoshi (yes, I'm very well aware that my actual account name is Sonamyfan242…I've already explained in my profile that I've adopted the name of Kiyoshi Rouga, due to being in a Touhou group on deviantArt by the name of the Walfas Station Wagon) …I'm back, but I do not know for how long. Even though I'm in the middle of summer break, I have to go back to college in July (and hopefully get an A in the one summer class I'm taking) and literally a week after the final for that class, I have to go back for my Fall semester. In between doing a lot of school work, having writer's block whenever I wanted to start a new chapter/continue a chapter that I have been working on, and me losing interest in a lot of fics I've actually been writing, I have been absent from fanfiction…well in terms of writing anyway. I wanted to come back with a brand new fic, something fresh and new. I could've done a Touhou one or a Sonic one, but instead I decided to start with one that I don't have an OC or FC (Original or fan character, whichever phrasing you want) and that I have no intentions on making one anytime soon. Obviously, most of you already know what I'm doing, otherwise you wouldn't had clicked on this fic. Yes, it's Acchi Kocchi, probably one of the most adorable animes that I've ever watched (and yes, I am reading the manga as well) …I don't know I just like animes that are ridiculously cliché …I WANT A SEASON TWO! Anyways, I think I have talked enough. I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

"I-Io, w-what are you-?!" Tsumiki was cut off by Io putting his hand on her cheek, making them flush a deep red.

"Tsumiki…" Io whispered, giving her a warm smile.

Io was staring lovingly into her eyes, making Tsumiki swear that her heart was about to burst. He pulled her into his arms.

"Wha-wha-wha-wha-?!"

Tsumiki's eyes shrunk. Io was leaning forward.

' _I-Is he a-a-bout to k-k-k-ki-?!'_

Tsumiki's body was frozen in place, shaking from excitement, nervousness, and a small amount of fear. Io drew closer and closer, closing his eyes. She could feel his warm breath on her face, as their faces were only centimeters apart…

Tsumiki opened her eyes to find that she was looking at her ceiling. Her face was flared up, steam was visibly coming from her head, and she could feel her warm blood dripping from her nose.

' _Damn it, just another dream!'_ Tsumiki thought angrily, kicking the blanket that she was under off of her.

She noticed that some of the blanket had bloodstains on it from her nosebleed and made a mental note to wash them after she returned from school. Her face was still red, as she brought her hand up to her cheek.

' _But it felt so real this time…'_

She was mystified by her dream. The warmth from his hand, his arms wrapped around her body, and his breath still lingered from the dream. Just the mere thought of the dream nearly made blood erupt from her nose again. Sure, she has had many dreams like this before, but they had never felt so real before. She wishes that something like that would happen, but she already knew how dense Io was. He would never do something like that…at least not without her having to confess to him first. Tsumiki sighed as she looked at her alarm clock.

"Nyuu?! I-I slept in!"

She jumped out of her bed and got prepared for school as fast as she could. A mere twenty minutes later, Tsumiki dashed out of her front door and into the snow. She raced towards the train station, hoping that Io was still there waiting for her.

 _ **At the train station…**_

' _Maybe Tsumiki is sick today,_ ' Io thought, looking at the time on his phone.

Io was standing at the station, waiting for Tsumiki. They had agreed to meet up at the train station, so they could walk to school together. She usually waits for him in front of the station and very rarely goes on ahead of him, even though she doesn't go very far. Suddenly, Io felt a weird sense of worry that he never felt before. Sure he usually worries about all of his friends, especially Tsumiki. However, he never felt this worried about her. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of running footsteps crunching in the snow. He turned to see the small, cat-like girl in question standing next to him, breathing heavily.

"Good morning, Tsumiki," Io greeted, walking up to the exhausted girl. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm f-fine."

Io gently rubbed her head. Tsumiki gave her usual response; her cat ears appeared, her cheeks turned pink, and she purred quietly. When she finally caught her breath, they started to walk toward the school.

"I-Io, why did you wait for me?" Tsumiki asked. "You could've gone to school without me."

"We agreed to meet up at the train station, so we could walk to school together, right?" Io answered, giving the cat-like girl a smile.

"I-I know we agreed to do that, b-but why did you wait for m-me?" Tsumiki asked again, nervously. "I-I could've been sick or something."

Io paused for a moment before answering, "True, but I wanted to wait for you. It would've been unkind of me to just leave you there."

Tsumiki's cheeks turned pink as she looked away from him. "T-Thanks, Io."

He gave her a warm smile in response. Io's smile brought back the dream from last night. As she remembered the dream once again, her face flared up and steam erupted from the top of her head.

"Good morning, Io-san, Tsumiki-san!"

They turned around to see Mayoi and Hime waving to them.

"Good morning," Io greeted.

He noticed that Tsumiki didn't greet them yet and looked over to her.

"T-Tsumiki?! Are you okay?!" Io asked, seeing her red face.

Mayoi spotted the flustered, cat-like girl and smirked.

"Io-san, what did you do?" she asked, accusingly, but playfully.

"What do you mean?" Io was confused at Mayoi's accusing tone.

' _As dense as ever, Io-san,'_ Mayoi thought in her head.

"Whatever you did caused Tsumiki-san to have yet another fantasy," she smirked, shrugging her shoulders.

"F-Fantasy?!" Hime exclaimed, confused. "W-What kind of fantasy would Tsumiki-san be having?!"

"One that would probably involve Io-san saying, 'I love you, Tsumiki,' and them sharing a kiss, nyaa~," Mayoi answered.

"A-A k-kiss?!" Hime started to fall backwards.

 _Thud!_

Hime had fallen to the ground, blood pouring out of her nose. Mayoi, however, failed to notice that Tsumiki had fallen out of her daydream and was currently giving her a cold death glare. She shivered before turning into Tsumiki's direction and freezing.

' _Oh no…not again.'_ Mayoi thought as she saw Tsumiki start to turn and raise her foot.

 _Smash!_

Io, Hime, and Tsumiki kept walking toward the school entrance, leaving Mayoi behind, who's head was currently stuck in the wall for the third time.

 _ **Lunch time…**_

As soon as classes ended for lunch, Io darted from the classroom and met up with Sakaki, who was also running down the hallway.

"I'm guessing teriyaki and egg sandwiches are half-off again, because they just jumped out the window," Mayoi said, walking into the classroom with her lunch.

"Again?" Hime asked.

Tsumiki drowned out their conversation. That one dream had been on her mind the whole day. She barely got all of her notes written. She did everything in her power to keep herself from losing it. Ever since that one day when the school day was halved due to a majority of students being home sick with the flu (AN: I think that was Episode 11, Part B), she's been having dreams about Io confessing to her every night. However, they were nothing compared to the one last night. She felt her face heat up again, just thinking about it.

"Tsumiki-san?"

She snapped out of her thoughts. Hime and Mayoi were staring at her.

"W-what?" she asked.

"Are you okay?" Hime asked. "Your face is all red."

Tsumiki quickly nodded.

"Are you having fantasies about you and Io-san, nyaa~?" Mayoi teased with a smirk.

She only glared at Mayoi and gave a tired sigh. Normally, she would've given Mayoi a good smack on the head that would probably send her flying into the wall, but she didn't feel up to it. Instead, she just laid her arms on the desk and rested her head on top of them. She also would've eaten, but she forgot to make her lunch before she left her house.

"Tsumiki? What's wrong?"

She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Io and Sakaki, both holding teriyaki and egg sandwiches. The moment she saw Io's concerned face, she blushed and hid her face behind her arms. Of course, as much as she wanted to talk to him right now, she didn't want to talk a whole lot. She didn't feel having to deal with Mayoi and Sakaki's teasing.

"I'm…just tired," Tsumiki sighed, watching Io sit down next to her.

She felt Io start rubbing her head, making her cat ears appear. She yawned and closed her eyes, not even caring if Sakaki and Mayoi started teasing her. The more Io rubbed her head, the drowsier she became. Eventually, she fell asleep with a content look on her face.

* * *

"Tsumiki?" Io said a second time.

Io looked confused as he stopped rubbing Tsumiki's head. He could just barely hear her quiet, muffled snores.

"T-Tsumiki-san fell asleep?!" Hime exclaimed quietly, her nose bleeding.

"I guess she really was tired today," Mayoi said, a little bit disappointed.

She was watching her the entire class and noticed that she was spacing out a lot. She was going to say that she was spacing out because of Io, but now, she was disappointed. She was going to completely miss her chance to embarrass her, but she wasn't about to wake her up and feel the wrath of a tired, embarrassed, and angry Tsumiki.

"Good job!" Sakaki chuckled, giving Io a thumbs up.

Io shushed everyone, not wanting Tsumiki to wake up. He started rubbing her head again, smiling at the small, napping, cat-like girl.

 _ **After school…**_

The final bell rung, signaling teachers to wrap up their lessons the let their students go home for the evening. The usual group didn't meet up to say their goodbyes like they normally did. Hime and Sakaki both had to work at Hatch Potch and Mayoi had to head straight home for the day. The only two who didn't have any plans were Tsumiki and Io.

"Tsumiki, can I talk to you for a moment?" Io asked, walking up to her desk.

"Y-yes, I-Io?" Tsumiki answered, her cat ears appearing again.

She was still in the middle of packing up her things, but she had stopped when Io started to talk to her. Her cheeks turned pink, her cat ears started to twitch, and she started to grip the top of her book bag tightly.

"I wanted to know if you would like to come over today," Io said.

She thought her heart stopped when he asked that.

"W-w-w-w-why?" Tsumiki asked, her cat ears now standing straight up.

"Mayoi said that she noticed that you were spacing out today because you were tired," Io started to answer, giving her a smile," I just thought that I could help you get caught up on anything that you may have missed today."

Tsumiki didn't know if she should be mad at Mayoi for telling Io that she wasn't paying attention to the lecture or if she should be happy that Mayoi just gave her a chance to actually be alone with Io without anybody interfering. She did know one thing, though: she wasn't going to pass up an opportunity that would probably never appear again.

"S-s-s-sure."

* * *

 **A little bit off a cliffhanger…well, I think so at least. I'm also just now realizing that the title name is so freaking cheesy. Anyways, that's all for the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Review, follow, and favorite! Later!**


End file.
